


피터와 스콧

by 01271



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Scott Lang
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01271/pseuds/01271
Summary: 조각글





	1. 좋아하지않게 해주세요

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 서로를 보며 하는 말

1\.   
스콧은 다른사람들사이에서 웃으며 떠들고 있는 피터를 보며 새삼 그가 자신과 나이차이가 많이 난다는걸 느끼고 쓴웃음을 지었다.  
  
첫만남이후 신기하고, 멋지다고 말하며 자신을 따르는 그를 뿌리치기 힘들었다. 그리고 밝게 빛나는 그는 자신 또한 빛난다고 느끼게 해주었다. 그렇게 함께 시간을 보내면서 자신도 모르게 심장 깊은 곳에선 마음이 자라났고, 마음은 걷잡을 수 없게 커졌다.  
  
스콧의 눈길을 느꼈는지 피터가 고개를 돌리며 주위를 살폈고, 스콧과 눈이 마주치자 눈이 크게 떠졌다. 그러곤 해맑게 미소지으며 스콧을 부르며 인사를 했다. 스콧은 그런 그에게 같이 인사하며 마음속으로 기도했다.  
  
_제가 저아이를 좋아하지 않게해주세요. 이미 빼앗긴마음 조금씩 사라지게해주세요. 제가 더이상 저아이를 좋아하지않게 해주세요._   
_ _저아이는 저를 좋아하지 않게해주세요. 조금씩 가까워지고있는 이 관계가 남들한테 이아이마저 욕먹을 관계가 되지않게, 제발 저아이가 저에게 마음을 주지않게 해주세요._ _   
  
2.  
피터는 지금 스콧옆에서 호탕하게 웃는 남자를 보며 생각했다. 자신보다 나이가 많고, 스콧과의 나이차이가 많이 나지 않는 그가 당당하고, 멋있어보였다. 그래서 부럽기도 했다. 그리고 마음속으로 기도했다. __   
  
_그가 스콧을 좋아하지 않게해주세요. 제가 아직어려서 아저씨옆에 당당하게 설 수 없지만, 그래도 몇년만지나면 당당해질수 있으니까 제가 가질수 있는 기회를 뺏앗아가지 말아주세요._


	2. 젖었다

캐시랑 마당에서 놀다가 비와서 급하게 집에 들어오는 피터의

_옷이 다_ _젖어버렸다, 캐시._

  
  
라는 말 한마디에 전날밤 자기 드로즈 위로 여성기를 핥던 피터가

  
  
_스콧, 팬티가 다 젖어버렸네요. 팬티 벗어야겠다._

  
  
하면서 드로즈 옆으로 당겨서 들어서 침대가 젖을 정도로 흥분하게 핥아주고, 자신의 성기를 꺼내 박아대던게 떠올라서 스콧의 팬티는 젖기 시작했다.  


캐시가 목욕 올라가는 사이, 피터가 뒤돌아서 스콧보면서 씨익웃더니

_스콧, 팬티가 또 젖어버렸네요. 나랑 같이 씻어야겠다._

라고 얘기하면서 같이 씻으러 들어가자고 스콧을 끌어당겼다.


	3. 아빠, 아빠는 언제 피터가 그 단 한사람인걸 알았어?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 처음 본 그 순간 내 사람임을 안 피터와 천천히 조금씩 물들어서 내 사람임을 느낀 스콧

음... 글쎄... 그냥 피터를 만나고 내가 웃음이 많아졌다고 매기가 얘기해준적이 있었어  
그래서 그런가? 했지...

그러다 어느 날 평소랑 똑같이 하루를 보내는데, 그 하루에 피터가 함께 있다는 걸 느꼈어. 그러고 신기하네 라는 생각을 했던 거 같아  
뭐 그렇게 하루하루를 보내면서 웃고 있는데  
눈을 감았다가 뜨니까 갑자기 알겠는거야  
아 이 사람이 나의 단 한 사람이구나

피터라는 존재가 나한테 너무 자연스럽게 스며들어서 내가 눈치채지도 못하고 있었던거구나

아 피터구나 라는 생각을 하는데

그가 나를 보며 같이 해맑게 웃는 순간 놓치지 말아야지라는 생각이 드는 거야  
그래서 피터 너의 감정이 어떤지 모르겠지만 난 널 사랑하는 거 같아 라고 얘기 했어  
그러니까 고맙다며 울었다니까 걔?  
뭐 이 나이에 욕먹지 않고 받아줘서 다행이었지

_**피터! 대디는 그랬다던데 피터는 언제 우리 대디가 그 단 한사람인걸 알았어?** _

음...언제 알았냐고...?

니가 '그 한사람'을 만난다면 넌 그냥 알아차릴꺼야.  
아.. 이 사람이 나의 그 한 사람이구나

_**어떻게?** _

그냥 모든 세상이 널 둘러싸고있는 공기가 너에게 니 앞에 서있는 저 사람이 너의 그 사람이다라고 소리치거든

처음엔 뭔가 잘못들었나 라는 착각을 할지도 몰라  
그냥 갑자기 모든 감각이 일깨워지는 느낌이 드니까  
내가 아직 어려서 뭘 잘못 느꼈나 라는 생각을 할지도 몰라  
스콧은 객관적으로 봐도 너무 멋진 사람이잖아?

그런데 하루하루 지나면 지날수록 인정할 수밖에 없었지..

그 소리침이 진짜라고

스콧이 나의 그 단 한사람이라고...

그냥 그 단 한사람 옆에 서 있는거라도 아니, 그 뒷모습만 바라보는 거여도 너무 행복한거야  
그냥 스콧의 미소가 사라지지않았으면 좋겠다라는 생각으로 하루하루 보내는데,

어느 날 하루 스콧이 날 바라보며 널 사랑하는 거 같아 라는 말을 하는거야!  
진짜 아무렇지 않은 척 저도요라고 얘기하고 싶었는데,

울면서 고맙다는 말밖에 못했어.  
지금이라도 내가 옆에있는 걸 알아줘서

_**나도 언젠가 단 한사람을 만나고 싶어! 대디** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +)단 한사람 = 'The one', ‘The only one’이 느낌


	4. 넌 마치 태양 같다. 빛이 난다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 빛을 잃은 나와 빛이 나는 너

반면에 나는 빛을 잃은 더 이상 스스로 빛나지 않는 행성 같다.

피터는 놀이터 근처 벤치에 앉아 자신과 캐시를 봐야 할 스콧이 고개를 숙이고 있는 걸 발견했다.  
그런 그에 고개를 갸웃거리던 피터는 크게 소리쳤다.

“스콧! 사랑해요”

너는 다시 나에게 손을 내밀고 있다.  
난 잡을 수밖에 없다.  
아니 놓을 수 없었다.


	5. 그가 나였으면 했다.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 새엄마스콧과 아들피터

당신이 아버지의 손에 붙잡혀 들어왔을 때 당신의 표정을 잊지 못한다.  
홍조 띈 그 얼굴에 맺히건 미소는 내 심장을 깨뜨렸다.  
깨진 틈사이로 흘러나오는 당신으로 인해 나는 나의 마음을 깨달았다.

아버지의 옆에 서서 아직 나오지 않은 배를 쓰다듬는 당신을 바라볼 때  
아버지가 잠시 자리에서 일어날 때 그를 바라보는 당신의 표정을 볼 때  
당신의 이름을 불러 나를 바라보게 만들고 싶었다.

-

당신과의 나이 차이는 좁힐 수 없는 거리를 만들었다 .  
그 거리는 나를 아프게 만들기도 했지만 아무에게도 들키지 않고 당신을 바라볼 수 있는 거리이기도 했다 .

아버지의 아이가 자라고 있는 당신의 배를 쓰다듬을 때  
소파에 앉은 내 무릎을 베고 잠든 당신의 얼굴의 머리카락을 치울 때

내가 당신에게 닿아있던 그 어떤 때에도  
진실로 당신과 닿을 수 없었다.

그렇게 나는 아들이라는 이름 아래서 당신에게 닿을 수 있었다 .

-

울다 지쳐 내 어깨에 기대어 잠든 당신을 보며, 이 슬픈 장례식이 나에게 큰 전환점이 되겠구나 라는 생각을 했다.

아버지의 퇴근 시간에 맞춰 문앞을 서성이던 것을 보았을 때,  
각종모임에 아버지 옆에서 서서 아버지의 말에 집중하는 당신을 보았을 때,

아버지와 당신이 함께하는 모든 일을 보았을 때마다  
나는 당신의 옆에 서있는 사람이 나였으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.


	6. 운명

1.  
피터와 친하지 않는 사람들은 피터를 오해하고는 했다. 상대방의 한마디한마디에 잘 웃어주고, 서글서글 상대방의 기분을 맞춰주며, 애교를 부리며 사람들에게 스킨쉽을 하는 그의 행동들은 그와 친하지 않은 사람들에게 그를 오메가라고 생각하게 만들었다. 그의 친구들은 그가 우성알파라는 걸 알고, 도대체 왜 그들의 오해를 풀어주지 않는지에 대해 물었었다. 그리고 그는 어차피 친하지도 않는 사람들이 오해한다고 피해볼건 없으니까라고 답했었다.  
  
사람들이 오해하든 말든 그는 자신의 향을 숨겼고, 그런 그의 행동은 스콧과 친해지는 계기가 되었다.  
  
2.  
스콧은 열성오메가로 태어났다. 오메가의 사회진출이 잘 받아드려지지 않던 세대 부유하지 못한 집에서 태어났던 스콧은 커서 형질을 숨길 수 있는 일만 했었다. 형질이 뭔지 제출하지 않아도 되는 단기 알바로 하루하루 살았었다. 오메가의 사회진출이 자연스러운 시기가 왔다해도 아무런 능력이 없던 스콧은 그저 단기 알바가 아닌 장기 알바를 하며 살아갔을 뿐이었다. 장기 알바를 하게되어 고정적이 수입이 생긴 스콧이 처음 한 일은 좁아터진 반지하방을 떠나 지상에 집을 얻는 것이었다. 그는 시외각에 있는 빌라에 집을 빌릴수 있게 되었고, 그의 옆집에는 오메가가 사는 것처럼 보였다.  
  
그리고 그는 왠지 자신의 옆집에 사는 피터를 챙겨주고 싶었다.  
  
3.  
혼자 사는 것처럼 보이는 그에게 자신이 차린 밥을 나눠주기도 했다. 향이 잘나지는 않지만 며칠씩 집밖에 나오지 않는 그가 히트싸이클을 겪는다고 생각하고 그의 문앞에 비타민을 챙겨주기도 했다. 점점 서로의 택배를 맡아주기도 하고, 주말에는 스콧의 집 소파에 같이 앉아 영화를 보게 되기도 했다. 그렇게 그 둘은 점점 친해졌다.  
  
4.  
피터는 스콧을 처음 본 그 순간부터 그가 자신의 취향이라고 생각했다. 자신을 오메가라고 생각하는지 조금씩 챙겨주는 그에게 사실을 말해야겠다고 생각했지만 굳이 직접묻지 않는 사실로 지금 유지하고 있는 이 관계를 끊어내고 싶지 않았다. 그래서 그는 자신의 형질을 말하는 것을 하루이틀 미뤘었다.  
  
5.  
스콧은 아침에 눈을 뜨고는 늘어져서 움직이기 힘든 몸에 자신에게 히트싸이클이 왔다는 것을 직감했다. 열성오메가로 일년에 많아봤자 두번 이상의 히트싸이클을 겪지 않는 그에게 갑작스럽게 찾아온 히트싸이클에 대비한 약같은 건 없었다. 달뜬 숨을 뱉으며 그는 자신의 휴대전화를 찾았고, 그는 피터에게 집으로 와달라는 문자를 남겼다.  
  
6.  
피터는 스콧의 문자를 받고 집으로 걸어가면서 괜히 웃음이 났다. 뭔가 좋은 일이 생길 것 같아서 맛있는 거 먹으러 나가자고 할까 라는 생각을 했다. 그러다 왠지 걱정이 되기도 하는 이상한 느낌도 들었다. 그렇게 그는 스콧의 집 문 앞에 서서 그에게 받은 열쇠로 문을 열고 들어갔다. 그리고 그는 자신을 덮치는 향에 휩싸였다.  
  
7.  
스콧은 소파에 누워서 덜덜 떨다가 문이 열리는 소리를 들었다. 피터의 이름을 부르려고 고개를 돌려 피터를 보는 순간 그는 깨달았다.  
  
아..피터는 알파구나. 저 아이는 날 원하고 있구나. 그리고 나도 저 아이를 원하고 있었구나.  
  
스콧은 늘어져서 움직이기도 힘들었던 몸을 일으켜 닫힌 문앞에 멍하니 서 있는 피터에게 다가갔다. 자신의 입술을 깨물고, 들리지 않게 작은 소리로 미안하다고 말하는 피터의 눈을 가만히 바라봤다. 그리고 손을 올려 피터의 뺨을 만졌다. 스콧의 손길을 느끼며 피터는 스콧의 손을 자신의 손으로 잡았다. 그리고 피터는 눈을 감았다. 스콧또한 그런 그를 가만히 보다가 눈을 감았다.  
그리고 피터는 숨기던 향을 풀 수 밖에 없었다.  
  
8.  
_미안해요_ _._  
  
스콧은 자신을 감싸는 피터의 향을 느끼며 감았던 눈을 떴다. 그리고 자신을 바라보는 피터를 가만히 쳐다봤다. 그리고 그의 뺨에 있던 손으로 그의 입술을 만졌다. 서로의 페로몬이 서로를 감쌌고, 숨을 내쉬는 소리만이 그들 사이를 오갔다. 스콧은 아무말 없이 입꼬리를 올려 미소지었고, 피터는 그 미소에 울상을 짓더니 스콧에게 키스했다.  
  
9.  
갑작스럽게 찾아왔던 히트싸이클은 짧게 끝이났다. 서로를 원하는 강한 이끌림에 서로에게 서로를 맞기는 하룻밤을 지나고 피터는 가만히 자신의 품안에 있는 스콧을 바라봤다. 그러다 가려진 얼굴을 보기 위해 스콧의 머리카락을 쓸어 올렸다. 피터의 손길이 느껴졌는지 스콧은 눈을 깜빡이며 자신의 앞에 있는 피터의 가슴을 멍하니 쳐다봤다. 그러다 정신이 들었는지 고개를 올려 피터의 얼굴을 보며 작게 미소지었다. 피터는 그 미소에 그 전날 스콧의 미소를 봤을 때처럼 울상을 지으며, 스콧에게 키스했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +)스콧이 피터를 처음보는 순간 챙겨주고 싶었던게 오메가라서가 아니였음  
> +)갑작스러운 힛싸는 우성알파와의 잦은 만남때문  
> +)피터가 울상지은건 눈물나게 사랑스러워보여서


	7. 다시 한번

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 전쟁중에 연인인 스콧을 잃고 시간여행끝에 스콧을 길에서 다시 만나게된 피터

**  
**_아, 미안해요._  
 _  
_자신에게 사과하는 당신을 보니, 멈췄다고 생각했던 내 심장은 다시 두근거렸다.  
  
 _피터, 사랑해._  
  
피를 머금은 채 내 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 짓던 그 미소처럼 내 심장을 녹이는 미소를 짓는 당신을 보며 힘들게 다시 찾은 내 사랑을 다시는 놓치지 않겠다는 다짐을 했다.


End file.
